The Pocky Game in Christmas Vacation
by Shizuolover
Summary: This about two twins that are just rich people but not different from normal people also they will find love and have fun in school and on vacation. Also contain a little bit M and it will contain couples like FXS RXB AXA BXE and hope you like it.


The Pocky Game in Christmas Vacation

Chapter 1

The twin sister are running as fast as they can but the suddenly bump into two boys and they get up said "I 'm sorr…"said Rein but was interrupted by Fine and said "Watch here you going you punks." Said Fine in an angry voice then one of the boys walk towards Fine and said "No! You watch where you going." Said Shade in cold way. Then Fine got angry and got his collar and pin him down to the ground said "I don't know you however never ever do that to me or else." Said Fine in an angry. Then Shade smirk and said "Well my name is Shade and or else what." Said Shade with a smirk. Then Fine got mad and put a fist and almost hit Shade but Rein stop her and said "Please stop it Fine." Said Rein and was holding onto Fine's arm then Fine release her fist and calm down then said " I'm warning you don't mess with me boy." Said Fine and look at Rein and said "Let's go Rein." Said Fine with a smile. Then Rein walk towards to Shade and said "Need help Shade-sama?" asked Rein then Shade look up then blushed and said "Nnno thank you." Said Shade still blushing then look at where Fine is then Fine look at him and "What are you looking at punk." Said Fine then the other boy came and said "Let's get along please." said the boy. Then they both look at him and Fine said "Who the hell are you?" asked Fin in an angry voice. "I'm Bright and the guy beside you is my friends and we going to be late for class." Said Bright then got Rein and Shade hands and starts to run to class then Fine got angry at Bright and ran so fast and caught up with them then the bell rang then all four students went inside the classroom then the teacher walk in the room. Then Shade and Bright sat at their seat and the twin sisters stand up next to the teacher and said

"Hello students and we have two new transfer students and they are Fine Hastune and Rein Hastune so please be nice to them." Said Ms. Rin. "Hai." Said everyone. Then the Ms. Rin said "Okay! So introduce yourself please." Said Ms. Rin. "Hai." Said the twin. Then Fine introduce herself and said "My name is Fine hastune and I love sweets, sports and I'm a tomboy and you don't want to mess with me and my sister and my friends got that." Said Fine in an angry voice. Then everyone nod then Fine smile and said Thanks for understanding and sorry I scare you because I am overprotect person." Said Fine with a smile. Then every boys blush expects Shade and Bright.

Then Rein was next and said "My name is Rein hastune and I love dresses, shopping and décor and I love my sister and my friends." Said Rein with a smile and everyone blush even Shade and Bright. "Fine you seat next to Shade and Rein; you sit right behind Shade and Fine and seat next Bright okay." Said Ms. Rin. "Hai." Said the twins. Then class starts and Fine was paying attention to the teacher and Rein was sleeping next to Bright and Bright was smiling and Shade got angry. Then Fine notice Shade angry and asked Shade.

"What wrong Shade?" asked Fine then Shade ignore her then she got mad and kick him. Then he got mad and whisper to Fine "Why did you kick me you baka?" asked while whisper to Fine. "Because you ignore me you B-A-K-A." whisper Fine to Shade. Then he got angry and said "You think you really strong right." Whisper Shade. "Well I'm stronger than you and I just want to know what wrong with you is that bad want to worry about you?" whisper and asked Fine then pouted. Then a thump goes inside of Shade then said "Well it's none of your business and no it's not wrong to worry about me." Said Shade. Then he told Fine about Rein and Bright so Fine smile and said "Don't worry about that Shade." Said Fine with an evil smile.

Then she looks behind and whispers to Rein and said "I have the new dress you want and new décor for you Rein." Whisper Fine. Then she got up and said "Where is it Fine?" asked Rein then everyone looked at Rein then Ms. Rin said "Yes Rein did you want to say something." Said Ms. Rin. "No Ms. Rin and sorry for sleeping in the class." Said Rein. "Well its fine and don't it again okay." Said Ms. Rin. Then Fine got and said " I'm sorry because I told her something that she likes and she got excited so I take full responsibility about her action and sorry again." Said Fine with a smile then the boys and Shade blush then Ms. Rin said "It's alright Fine and please don't let Rein fall asleep again please." Said Ms. Rin. "Hai." Said Fine and sat down then hours pass then its lunch time so Fine got her lunch and a pack of chocolate pocky and drag Rein and her friends to the roof then starting talking then Rein something " I think I like Bright-sama everyone." Said Rein then everyone expects Fine gasped then everyone look at Fine and said "You know about Rein liking Bright-sama." Said everyone. "Yes!" said Fine then Alteza said "And you two know that Bright is my big brother." Said Alteza. "Huh." Said the twins then after talking then settle down everyone laughing then the bell rang and went to class then Fine saw Milky talking to Shade and walk toward her and said

"Milky why are you talking to this asshole?" asked Fine. "Fine this is my onii-chan don't be rude to him; just because he is so called "Bad Boy" okay." Said Milky then Fine surprised then bow and said " I'm sorry Milky and I didn't know he was your brother and they call him " Bad Boy" really." Said Fine with a surprised look. Then Milky smile and said "It's alright and sorry I didn't told you about it." Said Milky. "It's alright and so you nickname is "Bad Boy" huh." Said Fine with an evil smile. "So what?" said Shade. "It's okay and that fit you and sorry about everything Shade." Said Fine then hand her hand to him then they shook hands then both left Milky to her class and went to their class then school ended and everyone went home. And the twin told their parents about school and was happy to see they are having fun.

**Oh and the twins sister had friends in this school and they are their childhood friends and their names are Alteza, Sophie, Lione, Mirlo, Bibin, Milky, Tio, Narlo, Azul, Edward but nickname Edo-chan, Solo and the eleven sister of solo. Then they found out that there are six boys that are hot and cute and they have nickname like Bright nickname is "Prince charming", next is Shade nickname is "Bad Boy", next is Tio nickname is "Flaming Dancer" because how he dance, next is Narlo nickname is " Prince of art" because he likes to paint, next is Azul nickname is " Prince of Chess" next is Edo-chan nickname is " Prince of trouble" but he is nice , last but less Solo nickname is " Prince of fencing". So that its and you will found some more about who likes who okay.**


End file.
